


Finally

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Ukai Sr and Nekomata at the retirement point :3
Relationships: Nekomata Yasufumi/Ukai Ikkei
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnguishofMyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After All This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679438) by anguishofmylove. 



> I went for a general vibe so I hope I'm doing the art justice !! Set after the Nationals

The chiming of the doorbell resonated in the house and Ikkei groaned in frustration. Of course, they had to get a visitor when he was alone at home. He reluctantly got up, yelling “Coming !” to prevent the person from believing the house to be empty and leaving before he arrived to the front door.

He slid it open for his eyes to meet familiar ones.

A smile was paying on the old man’s lips.

“I almost waited out there you old crow. Not so young anymore uh ?”

His lips curled upwards.

“If I knew it was gonna be you I wouldn’t even have bothered.”

“Ooh ? Aren’t we getting cocky ? Is that any way to treat a visitor and moreover one who came bearing gifts ?”

He lifted a basket of fruits neatly wrapped in transparent plastic sealed with an elegant bow.

Ikkei made a face.

“You know _that_ is making me feel old. There was a time where you would have brought alcohol.”

Yasufumi sighed exaggeratedly.

“Here I am. Trying to be a proper, caring partner, just for you to chastise me because I won’t help sending you to an early grave.”

“Ok, smartass, just come in already. But I’m telling you, I’m not peeling any of them.”

The Nekoma coach stepped in, giggling, and smiled at him as he passed by.

“It’s been years, but you still act as if you have any say in this. Cute.”

He followed him to the kitchen where he was already taking the bow off. He paused for a brief moment at the entrance, marveling at how perfectly Yasufumi fitted in his kitchen.

“Go sit already, you perv.”

He walked to the small table where he plopped down on a zabuton and sat cross-legged.

“I wasn’t looking at your butt, Yasu.”

“Sure, you weren’t.”

He joined him at the table with a couple of plates, the unpacked basket and a small knife. He reached out for an apple and Ikkei arched an eyebrow.

“Thought you were gonna make me do it ?”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna let you have the knife. At your age, what if you got dementia and tried to stab me with it.”

He rolled his eyes.

“We have a one year difference, Bakaneko. What if you tried to kill me ?”

He giggled.

“You say that like I wouldn’t be able to kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

Smiling still, he started cutting the apple in quarters after having successfully peeled it off, and offered it to him. He ate it with gusto.

“Hmm. Good. This is nice.”

“Hmm, it is.”

He looked at him with wide eyes.

“It is ?”

Yasufumi ate the next quarter.

“You know, I’ve thought about what you said last time. And, I guess an old crow is right twice a day. So, I hope the offer still stands because I turned in my resignation letter and sold my house already. Would you adopt an old cat like me to keep you company until the end, Ikkei ? I know there are street cats but I’m already used to a certain level of comfort. ”

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely.

“And you were giving me so much shit for not being able to die on a volleyball court.”

“Oh, quit it. We’re Japanese, we live up to a century old. And we’re only around 70. It’s totally possible. But I guess that the last Battle of the Garbage, played at Nationals in front of the entire country brought some closure on that period of my, well, our lives. I’m not gonna stop loving volleyball but watching them play like they were having the time of their lives reminded me of when I used to play like that. With you, in case that wasn’t clear. I have always had the most fun with you and I want that feeling back in my life. For all thirty years left of it. It’s time to let Manabu-kun and Keishin-kun carry our legacy now, and nothing else is holding me back in Tōkyō. I know you still teach children and I guess that’s a nice enough compromise.”

Ikkei reached out for his hand.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, Karasuno is ten minutes away.”

“Don’t push it, old man.”

“It was worth a shot.”

He put his other hand on top of their sealed ones and closed his eyes.

“Finally, after all this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
